


Quando l’auto va in panne nei pressi di un bosco

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Domani? Ne siete certi?» Dalla voce di Hans sembrava che ci sarebbe voluto davvero molto perché li raggiungessero e questo Milo alla fine se lo sarebbe aspettato.





	Quando l’auto va in panne nei pressi di un bosco

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando l’auto va in panne nei pressi di un bosco  
Fandom: originale  
Pairing: M/M  
Prompt: Bosco  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Romantico, Slice of life, Slash,  
La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Di certo nessuno dei due si aspettava che l’auto potesse andare in panne all’improvviso nei pressi di un bosco, ma sarebbe stato decisamente più semplice se tutto quello fosse avvenuto in città e trovare i soccorsi sarebbe stato di certo più immediato.  
«Domani? Ne siete certi?» Dalla voce di Hans sembrava che ci sarebbe voluto davvero molto perché li raggiungessero e questo Milo alla fine se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
L’altro era seccato, si notava fin dentro i vetri appannati dal vetro, ma sapeva che in fondo la colpa non dipendesse da lui. Era stata quella vecchia automobile a tradirli senza che nessuno dei due se si sarebbe aspettato nulla.  
«Purtroppo i soccorsi non arriveranno prima di domani e mi dispiace averti rovinato la serata» sospirò.  
«Non è colpa tua»  
Non è che lo volesse giustificare o altro, era semplicemente che poteva succedere a chiunque: quante volte sentiva di automobili che si guastavano all’improvviso?  
«Avrei dovuto farla controllare prima di partire»  
Milo gli sfiorò la mano per rassicurarlo e guardandolo negli occhi gli disse: «Non abbatterti, ci rifaremo la prossima volta, ok?»  
«Ne sei certo?»  
«Sì, poi potremmo cogliere l’occasioni per baciarci tutto il tempo»  
«Chissà perché trovo la cosa alquanto allettante»  
Dopotutto non sarebbe stato tanto male, no?


End file.
